warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fever Dreams
Fever Dreams is a short official scenario for the Warriors Adventure Game. A mysterious disease has swept through the Clans. The patrol of young cats must find a patch of feverfew and bring it back. This scenario takes place several moons following the previous adventure, Saving the Kits and providing the players' characters completed the last adventure it is stated that they are four moons older. Requirements The game is played by at least two players, guided by a Narrator. The recommended or maximum number of players is not known. Players need one character sheet each, and the Narrator needs the printed version of the scenario description. Each player assumes the role of a cat character, newly made young warriors, having a set of attributes created according to the rules and guidelines of the game. The cats may be either from the same Clan, or different Clans. Location The adventure takes place in unknown territory. Progress A Dream of Death If the cats are from different Clans, then they meet with the leaders of two Clans and the medicine cats of the other two. All the medicine cats have had a dream that said the cats will die if the medicine supplies run out, and also that there is an untouched patch of feverfew far away from the Clans. It is the job of the young patrol of warriors to fetch the precious herbs and save the Clans from the sickness. :To the north, the Hill That Cries holds what you need... Along a winding face, topped with dozens of eyes, you will find one special pool with a garden of the herb you seek.''Taken from ''The Fourth Apprentice, page 4 of the Warriors Adventure section A Long Journey Telling the story of the journey to the Hill That Cries is optional, but if the Narrator chooses to do so, they can describe the journey to the other characters. There is an opportunity to hunt at this point. The characters must decide whether to follow the streams, go directly into the wood, or take the Twoleg path. The Crumbling Cliff The cats have the option to use consecutive Climb checks in order to climb the cliff. If they fail the check, the must use a Jump Check to avoid sustaining injuries. The cats can also choose to take the route by the river or the Twoleg path if they do not manage to climb the cliff successfully. A Strange Thunderpath The cats come across a field of Twoleg monsters doing strange things. They can use a Listen, See or Smell check to find out what is going on over the meadow and they can then make the decision whether to cross or not. If they decide to cross, each cat must make a Focus check, followed by a Listen or See check and then a Pounce check. If these are all successful they cross the meadow without injury. If all the cats cross without being knocked out then the adventure continues. Alternatively, they can choose to go back to the Twoleg Path, take the river route, or go into the deepest part of the forest. You Give Me Fever The cats begin to feel ill, and it is revealed that they already had the fever when they left. They must each perform a Spirit check and try and will themselves onwards. If they fail the Spirit check, they lose a chip. This is the end of the chapter and depending on previous circumstances, the cats travel on to various places. Down by the River Side The characters here have three path options: walking along some slippery rocks, move away from the stream to the edge of the forest, or try another route entirely (i.e. go back to the Twoleg Path) Into the Woods The cats move through the woods on the lower part of the hill. Each character makes a Ponder check when they realize they're covering ground too quickly for the conditions. Once they realize they're not going uphill, they come across a clearing and see a cliff. They must decide whether to attempt to climb the cliff, take the route by the river, or continue along the Twoleg Path. Sounds and Smells The cats walk along the Twoleg Path where Twolegs are visiting a cabin. The cats must decide whether to continue along the path, go towards the woods, take the route by the river, or go into the deep part of the woods. Cats Can Swim The cats fall into the water and must perform two consecutive Swim checks followed by a successful Climb check to pull themselves out. Any cat who does this gains one Swim skill point. The other cats may choose to help their friend by performing either a Focus check to follow the rocks, or a Jump check followed by a Listen check to follow the Forest's edge. If any of these cats fall in, they too must try to get out in the same way. If all the cats escape the adventure continues, but if one is knocked out, it ends unsuccessfully. The Twoleg nest The cats approach a Twoleg nest with a pair of monsters outside and a dog guarding them. The cats each perform a Smell check to see if there's anything odd and may also perform a Listen or See check if they wish though it is said these will reveal no further information. The cats can attempt to cross the yard though there is a good chance the dog will wake - a flip of a coin decides this - and if they do so they must perform a Stealth check. The cats may get across safely or the dog may wake. They also have the option to go into the woods where the monster noises are coming from, take the route by the river, or go directly into the deep part of the woods. At a Safer Distance They continue to climb the hill. One cat must be elected to lead and must perform a Ponder check. If the Ponder check is a success then the cats have followed the river to its source, but if it fails, they are lost. Knocked Out If one or more cats are knocked out at any stage of the adventure then they have failed. They tried their best but they did not obtain the feverfew and the Clans remain sick. Many cats will die. The traveling cats return to their Clans and the adventure is over. Slippery When Wet The cats try and climb over some slippery rocks. They must each make a Climb check and if they succeed they must make another harder one, and so on until they either fall in or give up voluntarily. If they give up they follow the path by the edge of the woods, but if they do not give up they will fall in - which is inevitable as the checks get progressively harder with no limit. Where'd the River Go? The cats got lost while following the riverbank. The adventure requires a skill or ability check to get back to where they were. They perform Focus checks to aid the leader who is trying to find out where they are. If they can't, the Narrator gets to play out a scene in which they get more lost. A Beautiful Pool The cats discuss where to search for the feverfew. Each does a Ponder Check and if they pass the check they go on with the story. If they do not then they may find it is not the right pool... Guardian The group sees a serene and beautiful pond beneath an elm tree, but a badger has dug its den next to the pond and does not want to share the water. Each cat does a Smell Check, and if they succeed, continue to a Ponder Check. Delirious The cats continue to search for the feverfew, feeling more and more ill as they go on. If more than half the cats are knocked out then the adventure is over, but if they can stay awake then they go on with the adventure. Not the Right Pool The cats find a pool and start looking for the feverfew. The cats can perform See, Smell or Ponder Checks as they wish and any cat with the Herb Lore Knack can use that. They soon realize there is no feverfew here. The cats must perform a Ponder Check to gain insight. If they do then they can continue looking for the right pool, but if they do not gain an insight they must replay the scene until they do. (It is up to the narrator to improvise the scene on the occasion that it must be repeated to vary it slightly from the first time of playing it.) Feverfew The cats find the feverfew! They use the advice given to them by the medicine cats of their Clans and gather as much as they can. They return home and the medicine cats begin treating the sick cats. The questing cats get high praise indeed. The adventure is over and has been a success. One Special Pool The cats come across a pool and are certain it is the right one. The cats must do either a See or Smell Check and then go on to fight against their own illness before finding out whether they have found the feverfew. Fight! The cats fight with the badger. If more than half of the cats are knocked out the adventure is over. The badger must lose 15 chips before it is defeated and the fight will not stop once it is started. Dog Fight The cats must make a decision about what to do about the dogs. If they choose to go up the hill they must fight as the dogs will catch them. If they choose to fight then they must keep from being knocked out or the adventure is over. If they choose to climb trees they must do Climb Checks to ensure they do not fall - if these are successful the dog gets bored and goes away, if not, they must fight. They can choose to go back down the hill and take an alternate route and the dogs will not follow them. Flowchart Ending If the group fails in their mission (get hurt, sick, distracted), they will not receive any experience points. If they manage to complete the adventure, each character gets Experience points. The adventure can be replayed any number of times, but a character may get points only once. See also *Warriors Adventure Game *Medicine *PDF Version Notes and references Category:Warriors Adventure Game